


"you know where my desk is"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, our sweet dumbass boys being sweet dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: for a prompt that was essentially asking for an au where spencer is a technical analyst, filling in for garcia, and derek and spencer have awkward phone flirting and get together.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	"you know where my desk is"

“Hey Baby Girl,” Derek Morgan’s voice said through the phone, off in whatever state the team was in on their case.

“Uh… excuse me?” Spencer replied from his office, face scrunched up in confusion. He assumed that the man on the phone intended to be speaking to Garcia, his co-worker, but she was taking a few leave days for her brother’s birthday, as Spencer was certain the BAU team he was working with had been made aware.

“Oh! Hey man, it’s Spencer Reid, right? You’re Garcia’s temporary replacement. I’m Derek Morgan,” he said smoothly, recovering from his previous error smoothly. 

“Hello Agent Morgan,” Spencer began, “What do you need me to do?”

And they went on with the case.

\---

“Hey Pretty Boy,” Agent Morgan said the next time he called. Spencer wasn’t entirely sure what he had done to warrant the nickname, as this was only the second time they had spoken, and Morgan had never actually seen him, in order to confirm the validity of the nickname. When Agent Morgan saw him, it would surely disappear. He would see that Spencer really wasn’t pretty, or handsome, or in any way beautiful.

“I… Uh…” Apparently the nickname from the charming ( _ and from all the photos that Garcia had shown him, gorgeous _ ) man was disarming his brain, powering down his ability to speak clearly and coherently - although one could easily argue that his rambling manner of speaking was never all that coherent.

_ Get a hold of yourself!  _ Spencer told himself,  _ You don’t even know the man! _

“What can I do for you, Agent?” He asked, gathering his words to try and speak clearly. 

Spencer, with ease, found the information and gave it to Agent Morgan, trying his best to control himself from speaking how he normally was, because even though he knew that Morgan, the perfect picture of masculinity, was probably straight ( _ almost definitely _ ), he couldn’t help but do everything he could to try and please him. Make the Agent like him, even just a little.

“You don’t have to call me Agent Morgan, man, you can call me Morgan, or Derek if you’d like.”  _ Derek _ said before hanging up. A smile painted Spencer’s face, and even without anyone there to see him, he looked nervously down to his feet.

\---

The case was nearly over by the time Derek called again ( _ Derek  _ \-  _ Spencer still grinned stupidly whenever his brain drifted back to the man, and being given permission to call him his first name _ ), and it was just to confirm an address for the Unsub. It disappointed Spencer to think that it could be the last time that he got to talk to Derek - Garcia was due back the next day, and then he would be back to floating between whatever units and teams needed him. 

“Baby Boy! Do you have an address for our guy?”

A blush rose to Spencer’s cheeks.  _ Baby Boy. _ It was only further fuelling Spencer’s hopeless crush on Derek. Maybe the distance would be good. Garcia would always have stories to tell him of her best friend, and those would have to be enough to keep him content.

He rattled off the information and tried to keep brief and succinct, not getting distracted by anything and annoying Derek with more facts. Even in the middle of a case, he had been kind and happy to talk to Spencer, whereas the other team members, whilst still nice, were much more focused on getting their job done, something he could not blame them for at all.

What surprised Spencer was what Derek said before he went off to go arrest the Unsub. 

“Hey, if you ever want to come and say hello, you know where my desk is.”

Spencer’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. He had some questions for Garcia about Derek, because even despite his difficulties picking up on social cues, he suspected that was more than a friendly invitation, although it could have been wistful thinking.

\---

After much consultation with Garcia while she was at the airport, ready to return, Spencer nervously decided to take Derek up on his offer. 

He had tried his best to live up to the “Pretty Boy” name that had been bestowed upon him, applying slight concealer to the bags under his eyes and light blush to his cheeks to make him look more fresh and bright, without looking too feminine - as much as Derek seemed like the nicest man in the world, and everything Garcia had said seemed to attest to that, but Spencer knew all too well what men like Derek often did to men like Spencer - and it was far from pleasant.

He didn’t want to look as he normally would - messy, exhausted, just generally unpleasant, because Garcia had implied that Derek wasn’t quite straight, and that meant that maybe, just maybe, Derek would want to go on a date with him (Garcia had argued that it was more than a maybe, more an almost certainty, but Spencer wanted to hold on to his skepticism - it was better to be pleasantly surprised than disappointed).

Thankfully, when he ventured out of his office, Derek was at his desk, doing paperwork, with no one else in earshot.

“Hi, uh, Derek? It’s me, Spencer, I was Garcia’s temporary replacement, and you… you said I could come and say hello, so here I am, doing that!” Spencer said, and cringed internally at the was he spoke so awkwardly, not masking his nerves at all.

Derek looked taken aback for a moment as he looked up, before smiling.

“Pretty Boy! Garcia told me you were cute, but I didn’t realise quite how much!”

Spencer scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly, slightly disconcerted by the praise of his appearance ( _ it was a relief though, that Derek said he was cute, even if Spencer didn’t really believe that he thought it _ ). 

“Well, I was wondering, only if you want though, would you like to come to lunch with me? You don’t have to! But I just thought it might be nice, to uh, go out?”

Spencer probably would have continued, had he not been, much to his relief, cut off by Derek, who responded in the affirmative.

“Just give me a moment, and we can head out.”

The smile on Spencer’s face didn’t leave at all throughout their lunch, and Derek thought it might just have been the most adorable, gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please comment and let me know if you did!!


End file.
